


Home is ...

by misura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Erebor, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Bilbo makes himself at home.





	Home is ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Bilbo spent three weeks arranging and rearranging the furniture. In hindsight, the attempt to make Erebor (or even a part of Erebor) feel like home had been doomed from the start: there was quite simply no getting away from the fact that there was a huge difference between a cozy hole in the ground and an ancient dwarven kingdom, and never mind that one of those differences was the presence of one occasionally prickly and pig-headed stubborn dwarven king who gave great footrubs.

Still, at least he had managed to properly stock the pantry, which was the most important thing.


End file.
